


Sweet

by Lady_Blackwater



Series: Oakland's Very Own [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Birthday Fluff, Birthday Smut, Black Character(s), Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Erik Killmonger Has Feelings, Erik Killmonger Lives, Erik Killmonger Redemption, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Making Love, One Big Happy Family, Other, Smitten Erik Killmonger, Soft Erik Killmonger, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackwater/pseuds/Lady_Blackwater
Summary: This is the best birthday Erik has ever had.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Shuri, Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Oakland's Very Own [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I love my beta, HalcyonSeasons.

“ _ Happy birthday… to you…. happy birthday… to you…, _ ” Sienna sings, plopping onto the mattress. “ _ Happy birthday… Mister President…. happy birthday… to you…” _

She takes the quiet opportunity to stare at Erik’s peaceful sleeping form. His breath stutters, but he doesn’t stir awake when she runs her nails through his thick beard. She starts the song again and leaves glossy pecks and nips along his bottom lip, cheek, over his nose, and to his forehead.

“You sound like Beyonc é ’,” he grunts, blinking past sleep and focusing on her when she pulls back to grin at him.

“I was actually going for Marilyn Monroe.” Sienna uses her nail to pick the crust from his eyes and then wipes her lip gloss from his face. “But aren’t you sweet?” 

“You’re welcome,” he says and nods to her casual attire. “Where you going?” 

“ _ We _ are going out,” she tells him and climbs off the bed. “For your birthday, of course.” 

“Shit, I thought we could just lay up all day.” He follows her hips and backside swishing towards the closet with desire, biting his lip at the luscious way her jeans stick to her curvaceous lower half. “And maybe you’d do a lil’ some’ nasty for me.”

“Ooh, I bet you’d like that,” she replies, slipping on a pair of black Vans. “But I think you’ll like what I’ve got planned better.” 

“More than fucking?” 

Sienna rolls her eyes upward and approaches the bed again. “Don’t you worry your pretty little' head about that,” she assures him, snatching the pillow from his grasp and whacking his face with full force. “Getcha ass up. CJ made breakfast.” 

“Disrespectful ass lil’ girl,” he growls, erupting from the sheets to grab her by the middle and slamming her back onto the mattress. Her startled yelp turns to cackles as Erik climbs over top of her, yanks her by the hips, and begins planting kisses all across her face.

“E, c’mon, we gon’ be late,” she warns him even as she wraps her arms around his neck to keep him buried in her neck. 

“Late for what?” he mumbles into her flesh, hiking her legs up to rest between them. “We got all day.”

“I actually planned some stuff out,” she admits. “And yeah, we could spend all day laid up or whatever, but don’t you wanna leave the house and spend time with me and your godson?” 

“We live together.” 

“I said ‘leave the house’, genius.”

“For what?” 

“Get in the shower and dress comfy,” she demands with finality and untangles herself from under him. “After we eat, we’re going to the gun range, the spa so you can get all pretty for dinner, and maybe, if you’re a good boy, the two of us can do a lil’ some some.”

Erik’s eyebrows lift. “When am I gon’ have time to work?” 

“The Outreach Center will still be standing tomorrow, so don't worry about that today. Nobody expects you there on your birthday anyway.” She grabs her clutch and heads for the door. “Let’s get moving, babe. You only turn thirty-one once.” 

Erik showers, brushes his teeth, and then does his skincare routine all while replying to birthday wish messages in between. It takes a few minutes to get through all the direct messages and texts, but he eventually finds Krystal’s sent at midnight on the dot. A fond smile curves across his face. 

In the midst of getting dressed, the kimoyo beads on his wrist vibrate and ring signaling an incoming call from his favorite cousin. 

“So, what are you, like, fifty-something today?” 

“Wassup to you, too, lil’ bit,” he greets Shuri, wrist raised so she can clearly see he’s presenting his middle finger. She laughs giddily and rolls her eyes off to the side while batting her lashes.

“Happy birthday! What do you guys have planned for the day?” 

“Well, we going to the gun range—”

“That’s apt.” 

“It was Sienna’s idea,” he tells her, setting his beads down to rummage through his side of the closet. “And, uh, I guess we going to the spa or some shit.” 

“Sounds about right. You need to relax and do something about your cuticles.” 

“Did you call to be an asshole?”

“Actually, genius, I was wondering if you had gotten my present.” 

Erik examines a black, ribbed short sleeve and sets it on the island next to the beads. “I ain’t check yet. What’chu get me?” 

“If I tell you, it’ll ruin the surprise.” 

“It’s already my birthday,” he mutters and picks out a pair of pants at random. “Just tell me.” 

“Anyway,” she sings, pointing a manicured finger at him. “Have you asked her yet?” 

Erik checks the closet entrance to ensure he’s alone and shoots his holographic cousin a glare. “Nah, lil’ bit, and if I did, you’d know.” 

“Oh, c’mon, N’Jadaka,” she whines loudly with a pout. “What is taking you so long?” 

“Nosey ass.” 

“I’m serious!” 

Erik glares even harder as he swipes on deodorant and then spritz whiskey-scented cologne onto his wrists and neck. “So?”

“So I’ve been in the mood to plan a wedding!” 

“For what? Don’t you got, I don’t know, some kinda new element on the periodic table to invent?” 

“Don’t be difficult!” 

“How am I difficult?”

Shuri shrugs her skinny shoulders and crosses her arms over her chest. “ What are you waiting for?” 

“I had a plan, a’ight, but the past few months shifted some shit,” he reminds her, buckling his pants and then putting on the shirt. “I was gon’ do it at the lil’ family reunion at her parents’, but we been so focused on transitioning CJ and—” He shakes his head and bites his lip. “Shorty freaked out when I mentioned getting married anyway, so I’mma wait ‘til we on the same page.” 

“Sisi freaking out? That is  _ not _ new.” 

“Yeah, but c’mon, lil’ bit, it’s not reassuring.” 

“That ring might change her mind.” 

“Nah.” Erik continues shaking his head and leans on the island. “She not built like that. It ain’t about all that with her.” 

“She’d say yes.” 

“I know, but this is  _ Sienna _ we talmbout.” He envisions the engagement ring he spent three weeks customizing on her finger, but the image somehow doesn’t compute in his head. “It’s never that simple with her.” 

“But, you are sure, aren’t you? Like, you’re absolutely, positively, one hundred percent certain that you want to marry her?” 

Erik nods. “Yeah.” 

“And you doubt she feels the same about you?” 

“What is you, a therapist?” 

Shuri's expression shifts devilishly, letting her cousin know she’s definitely not playing with him. 

“A’ight, look, I know she do,” he confesses, rolling his eyes. “I’m not dumb. It’s just timing, a’ight? It’s gon’ happen, just not now.” 

“Why not tonight at dinner?” 

“She not gon’ go for that on my birthday,” he informs her, pulling out his jewelry drawer from the island and staring down his selection of designer watches. “I know you, T, and ‘nem been waiting on it since I had the idea, but it’s not that easy. We in an interesting place right now.” 

“The bad kind of interesting?” 

Erik is quick to shake his head. “Oh, nah, not like that.” 

“Then what is it like?” 

He leaves the question unanswered and just replies with a scoff and a look in his eyes telling Shuri he’s ready to drop the subject. “Help me pick out a watch, lil’ bit.” 

The engagement ring Erik spent nearly a month perfecting and customizing to Sienna’s taste sits deep and hidden away in Erik’s Range Rover trunk most likely collecting dust because it hasn’t seen the light of day since he bought it. A proposal was in the making long before CJ turned up that night some months ago, halting all plans of Erik popping the question even after he’d discussed it with her parents. 

It’s stressful to say the least. 

He knows Sienna would say yes, but… would she?

  
  


CJ swears he didn’t get help from Sienna when Erik suspiciously surveys the large helpings of eggs, biscuits, sausage, bacon, sliced and diced assorted fruits—excluding strawberries, of course—and fluffy waffles displayed on the kitchen table. 

“So, you did all this by yourself?” he asks, piling his plate while CJ smirks down at his own plate that’s more syrup than food. “No help or nothing?”

“I used Auntie Vee’s recipes, but technically, nah,” the boy says, even if his mischievous smile says something different. 

Sienna smirks to herself and sips down the tea steaming between her hands. “Tastes just like home, CJ.” 

“Yeah, a’ight, whatever you say.” Erik bites a strip of bacon and grabs the syrup from the table to douse his waffles. “White moms in movies spend half they screentime cooking up some shit like this and they lil’ ungrateful ass kids grab a single slice of toast and run out the door talmbout some ‘ _ see you later, Mom _ !’ Like, what? You gon’ be late for school  _ today _ .”

“Yeah, Mama Vee wouldn’t play that shit.” Sienna sets her mug down, hops down from off the counter, and pulls a chair out at the kitchen table for Erik to sit. “Take your time, babe. CJ and I gotta do some stuff first and then we be back to go to the range.”

“If you got shit to do, why you rush me?” 

“‘Cus ya ass was either gon’ lay around or try to get work done,” she answers and kisses his cheek. “We ain’t gon’ be but half an hour. Just sit tight. You got a package from Shuri waiting on your desk, by the way.” 

Even though Sienna and CJ insist he doesn’t need to, Erik wraps up leftovers and loads the dishwasher. His cell phone rings and vibrates in his pocket just as he finishes, and instead of it being his family telling him they're back, it’s Krystal.

“Hey, Ma,” he greets after putting the call on speaker as he makes his way to his office. 

“Happy birthday, Daka! Wassup?” 

“I’m chillin.” Along with a large, shiny gift bag on his desk he’s met with generic black and gold birthday decorations adorning his office that gets him grinning at how corny Sienna and CJ are. 

“Can’t believe you’re really thirty-one. Got me feeling old as fuck out here.” 

“You don’t look a day over twenty,” he insists, peeking in the bag and grabbing the envelope on top of what looks to be a shoebox first. “ _ I  _ feel old as fuck with you and Sisi’s aunties asking me about having a damn baby.” 

“Aye,  _ you  _ brought it up.”

Erik opens the envelope and a handful of glitter accompanied by a pop-up cartoon clown immediately bursts forward the second the card is opened. He wishes he could say he’s surprised, but what else would he expect from Shuri? 

_ I got you clown shoes because you are a clown. Happy birthday, N’Jadaka!  _ _  
_ _ \-  _ _ your favorite cousin  _

“Silly-ass girl,” he utters under his breath and then pulls the shoebox out of the bag. “We good on babies for now. Don’t even trip.” 

“Oh, so she’s pregnant?” 

He doesn’t recognize the brand or label, but it really doesn’t matter when he lifts the top to take in the custom matte black velvet Timbs with the Golden Jaguar face etched on the sides. They’re so beautiful that he’s hesitant to even try them on. 

“Wow,” he marvels, zoning in on the delicate gold details on the laces, tongue, and sole. “I know that’s right.”

“Wait!” Krystal exclaims. “Wait, hol’up, Sisi’s  _ pregnant _ ?” 

Erik glances over at his phone as if Krystal can see his annoyed expression. “Huh? No, I’m looking at this gift Shuri sent me.”

“Oh. Got my hopes up and shit.” Her volume returns back to normal. “How are your cousins?” 

“They good,” he answers, removing a Jordan to slip the boot on. “I talked to the lil’ one this morning.” 

“And T’Challa?” 

The boot fits perfectly, adding a sexy slickness to his casual ribbed shirt and black cargo pants. After another moment of admiring his cousin’s taste, he removes the shoe and places it back into the box. 

“T good. He and his girl getting married soon,” he says and swiftly changes the subject. “Tell me what you wearing to dinner tonight so we can match.”

“Might bust out some of my old shit,” she answers. “I don’t know, maybe that lil’ black joint I got in Vegas. Ya know, that backless one.” 

He knows the one she’s talking about. “Yeah, that’s fancy. So, we wearing black.” 

“Can’t go wrong with that.” 

“Which shoes?”

“Versace, of course.” 

Erik huffs out a breath. “Them lil’ red ones I got you?” 

“You already know, boy. Might bust out one of my lil’ shake-n-go wigs and then I’mma be the best dressed up in that bitch.” 

“Yeah, I might have you beat for that since I don’t ever miss an opportunity to do the most.”

“We’ll see,” she chuckles. “You really gon’ love your gift, by the way.” 

“Krys, you ain’t have to get me nothing.” 

“The hell I didn’t. It’s our first time spending your birthday together in a while, so you already know I had to show out for you, baby.” 

Erik tucks the shoebox under his arm and exits the office. “Damn, now I can't wait,” he admits on the way upstairs. “It’s not something baby related, is it?” 

“No, but I definitely did see this hella cute stroller on this Pinterest shit that y'all would love.” 

“You gon’ have to spoil CJ until Sisi ready to bust out a mini-me.” 

“How is he? He still adjusting well?”

He nods to himself and sets the box on the closet island. “Yeah, he been doing good. He be outta school soon, so he lookin’ for a summer job.” 

“Oh, how nice. His idea or yours?” 

“His, actually.” 

“See, I knew he was a good kid since I met him.” Krystal pauses, exhaling uneasily when she continues with, “Either of y’all speak to his mama lately?”

“A little bit on Mother’s Day, but that’s about it,” he replies, retrieving a can of shoe protectant from the bathroom to spray the boots. “They both seem pretty content with the set-up.” 

“I’d say it’s a shame, but whatever’s best for him, I guess.” 

Erik nods again. “Yeah, he seem happier.” 

“You two did right by him.” 

“It’s all we know how to do.” 

As though summoned by name, the front door opens and CJ’s voice travels to the upper level. “E, we back! Sisi said it’s time to go!” 

“Coming!” he shouts back and being the phone to his face. “Hey, Krys, I gotta go. This girl done planned some shit for us today.” 

“Oh, a’ight. Sound fun. I’mma see you at dinner, Daka.” 

“I see you.” 

“I love you, baby. Happy birthday.” 

“Thanks, Ma. Luh you, too.” 

Krystal disconnects the call first, and Erik pockets the device. CJ is waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his full attention on a Tik Tok as Erik descends. 

“She say I need anything in particular?” he asks. 

CJ shakes his head. “Nah, just your regular self.” 

“Regular,” he repeats as if to test the word out. “I’m not regular.” 

“Sounds like something someone regular would say.” 

CJ giggles and zooms out of the door to avoid the playful slap Erik has ready for the back of his neck. Erik flicks the lights out on his way out the front door and follows his godson to Sienna’s car. 

  
  
  
  


“When you said gun range,” Erik begins, looking over the white plastic tarp onesie the front desk attendant hands over. “I thought you meant—”

“I know what you thought I meant,” Sienna interrupts with a deliberate smirk as she tucks the entirety of her wig under a second plastic shower cap over a scarf  _ and _ bonnet. “This more fun.” 

“To  _ you _ .” 

“Scared you gon’ lose?” CJ taunts without true malice, twirling the paint gun around in his hands and then clumsily dropping it to the tile floor with a loud clanking sound. “You ain’t see that.” 

“It’s not a competition,” Sienna says as she places the goggles on her face. “I wanted to be like  _ 10 Things I Hate About You. _ ”

“This gon’ be lightwork,” Erik scoffs despite what Sienna said, giving them once-overs as he pulls on the suit. “I’m smoking both of you.” 

“I don’t know about Sisi, but I doubt you gon’ get me. You wish you was as smooth as me,” CJ continues, and obviously, Erik’s competitive streak doesn’t give a single fuck that CJ might be kidding. 

“So, fuck what I said,” Sienna mumbles with an eyeroll, loading her weapon with pink paint balls. 

The instructor leads them onto the outdoor course, and almost everything he says goes in one of CJ and Erik’s ears and out of the other. They’re too busy mouthing trash talk over Sienna’s head to pay attention, so it makes all the sense that they immediately break several rules when the course starts. 

Although Sienna insists this isn’t a competition, it’s to Sienna and CJ’s disadvantage that Erik used to be a black ops soldier that specialized in firearms. Paintball guns aren’t that much different and Erik is out of his mind, so this may have been a bad idea. 

Regardless, the three of them run cautious circles around each other for the first round, resulting in Sienna getting shot about twenty times while CJ and Erik stay clean. To avoid further failure, Sienna hides behind a ten foot tall block of hay, listening out for either of them approaching as they break more rules and cuss each other out across the large field. 

Luck strikes when she catches CJ slipping as he mounts himself right above her haystack, shooting a round of baby pink paintballs square at his back. The teenager falls forward with a frustrated yelp, but Sienna’s victory is short-lived when it dawns on her that she’s blown her spot. Sienna peeks from behind the haystack at the field, spotting Erik as he zeroes in on her from behind a stack of tires. 

She doesn’t make it far from behind the haystack to a wooden fence just as a neon yellow paintball grazes by her thigh.

“Shit,” Erik mutters to himself and assures the coast is clear before moving positions with his gun raised and finger hovering about the trigger.

There’s a mere twenty feet between them, and Sienna’s insistent giggling immediately gives her away. Adrenaline has her limbs trembling as she tries to grip her weapon, but there’s no use when Erik stealthily pops up before her from what appears like out of nowhere. Arms flailing and shrieking like the final girl in a horror movie, she makes a run for it, dropping her gun in the process. There're only but so many hiding spots in a field this open and wide, so it comes to neither of their surprise that Erik catches her with ease and heaves her over his shoulder within seconds. 

“A’ight, nigga, you got me!” she laughs, hanging on as tight as she can as he swings her around and sets her back to her feet. “Rough as hell for no reason.” 

“Hands up,” he commands, and she obeys with a reluctant grin.“Good girl.” 

“You really gon’ shoot me?” 

“You wouldn’t be the first girlfriend.” 

Sienna wiggles her fingers and flutters her eyelashes. “I’m  _ so _ scared.” 

“Any last words?” 

“Sorry.”

“Sorry?” 

A rainbow explodes across Erik’s back, stunning him and delaying the speed at which he’s able to turn and aim his gun at the secret attacker. CJ launches rapid fire paintballs across Erik’s chest and legs, hollering victoriously when the older man falls backwards to the ground in defeat. Sienna claps to enunciate the cackle she lets out at the replayed image of her man busting his ass over and over in her head. 

“Wow.” Erik shakes his head up at the sky. “Ain’t that some shit,” he mumbles. 

“You thought you had me, nigga!” she exclaims. “You fucking thought!” 

Erik swiftly rolls onto his stomach in a sniper position, gun up and firing a round of red paintballs at Sienna’s chest. She gasps and makes another run for it, stumbling over herself as Erik and CJ race after her with their weapons aimed. 

They say this isn’t supposed to be a competition, but Erik definitely wins. 

  
  
  
  


The spa Sienna chose is an hour out of the way with a strict adults-only policy that CJ doesn’t mind since he makes it abundantly clear he’d rather play video games until dinnertime. 

Being as though he’s never been to a spa—especially one of  _ this  _ caliber—a day in his life, Erik stays by Sienna’s side the entire time she speaks with the receptionist about their  appointment . 

Diamond-encrusted light fixtures hang from the high ceilings formed from buff, polished crystal, transfixing Erik. The faint whiff of expensive soap and essential oils hanging in the air invades his nostrils—it reminds him of the products Sienna uses, which is probably why she looks like she belongs in this particular establishment even in Vans, jeans, and a graphic tee. 

She’s used to such opulence, and she always manages to be the most luxurious being in every room she enters, even if the ground they walk on is marble or furniture made from alligator skin. 

They’re led down a multitude of hidden hallways to reach a dimly lit, contemporary, private changing room where two oversized fluffy robes hang on the stone wall. Once left alone, Sienna shoots Erik an expectant look. 

“What?” 

“You look like a lost puppy,” she observes, setting her purse on the marble bench and toeing her shoes off.    
  


“This your scene,” he reminds her, gesturing around them. 

“Yeah, well we gon’ make it  _ our  _ scene today. I want you to relax, you know?” Her socks and jewelry join her shoes in her purse. “I think you’ll like it even if you try to be fake and say you don’t.” 

“Where you get the idea?” 

“My parents do couples’ spa days all the time as lil’ date nights,” she answers, bringing him forward with her finger hooked through his belt loop. “We just gon’ do a lil’ massage, facials—”

“Pause.” 

“—Manicure and pedicure for you ‘cus it’s been a minute, then soak in the hot tub. Doesn’t that sound relaxing?” 

“All I need is a blunt.” 

“You gon’ like it,” Sienna promises with a smile spanning from ear to ear. “All you gotta do is relax and let the nice white ladies do what they do.” 

Her hands find the hem of his top and remove it over his head for him before neatly folding it and setting it on the bench. His eyes dip low watching her undo his belt buckle and then unbutton and unzip his pants. 

“Wouldn’t the nice whites be scared?” he asks, staring down at her stare at his chest. 

“You want someone to be scared of you so bad,” she teases. A shiver jerks through him at the tingle of her nails running over the scars along his waistline. “You not the first person they seen with some kinda body modification.” 

“Yeah, but we might be the first niggas they’ve ever seen.”

Sienna’s smile advances to a full-blown guffaw. “You might be right.” 

“I gotta get naked naked?” 

“Only if you want to. They professional either way.” She removes her own shirt, tosses it to the side, and then does the same with her jeans. “I’m only gon’ get a lil’ naked.”

Erik hums, surveying each and every curve on display. “A lil’ naked,” he repeats with an inquisitive tilt of his head. “Don’t we need swimsuits?”

Sienna nods over to her purse. “I gotchu,” she says, caressing Erik’s skin once more and then letting her hands slide down to his hips to pull at his pants. “C’mon. I’m tryna get rubbed down.” 

  
  
  


The massage room sets a romantic mood with warm ambiance lighting, a waterfall attached to the wall, and classical music drowning out everything. Much to his pleasure, the nice white ladies do their job in relieving kinks and knots plaguing Erik’s upper body with the help of coconut oil and hot rocks. 

“I grew up with at least three niggas that would rob this place and  _ not  _ get caught,” Erik remarks dreamily to Sienna, pausing their  masseuses midstroke to share a glance. 

“Do not pay him no mind; he’s kidding,” Sienna reassures them, glancing over at her man on his back, eyes closed and completely blissed out under the lady’s assertive touch. 

  
  
  
  


Faces, bodies, and nails glowing, Erik and Sienna wind down with a glass of champagne each in the private hot tub room. She’s been staring at his manicure more than she would her own after an appointment with her long-time nail tech. 

“She did the damn thing, didn’t she?” Erik takes a sip of his champagne, fully immersed in hot bubbles and steam. “I needed my shit did.” 

“See, I know what I be talmbout,” Sienna agrees, comparing their hand sizes and then intertwining them. “Ya girl thought of everything.” 

“Did she now?” Erik sets his glass on the rim of the tub to pull Sienna closer by the middle.

“Mhmm.” She nods, straddling his waist with her arms hooked around his neck. 

“Only you could’ve got my ass up in here letting some colonizer put hot-ass rocks all on my back.” 

“I knew you’d enjoy having a whole staff of colonizers wait on you, hand and foot.” Her lips peck his damp cheek. “You like the shit I like and you don’t even know it.” 

“You got a’ight taste.” 

“My taste is immaculate,” she corrects him, sipping from her own flute. “Don’t lie and say this not better than laying in bed and playing video games all day.”

“At least if we was laying in bed,” he starts suggestively, twiddling the bikini strap hefting her breasts up. “I would’ve tapped that ass out already.” 

Sienna’s eyebrow raises. “You really know how to charm a girl.” 

He shrugs his wide shoulders and his hands find their way to gripping her thick thighs. “It’s true.” 

“You keep talking shit and you not tapping a damn thing tonight,” she giggles, but he barely reacts to the empty threat. “I mean it!”

“You don’t.” 

“Try me.” 

Now his eyebrow raises too. “You love a nigga too much,” Erik tells her. He lowers his voice to whisper sensually, “You love  _ fucking  _ a nigga too much.” 

It’s a truth she would never deny, and even though Erik knows that, she pretends to brush it off. “You think you somebody, don’tchu? When you gon’ realize I’m only fucking you for your money?” 

“Yeah, a’ight,” he scoffs. “Little do you know I’m only fucking you for spa dates.” 

Sienna splashes his face and laughs. “You dumb.”

“Yeah, well,” he mumbles and laughs a little too. “I do appreciate you doing all this though. You know what the fuck you be doing.” 

“See, I knew you’d like it. You welcome.” 

“Now I gotta plan something real nice for your birthday,” he says, staring at his gold name dangling around her neck. “Might do Disneyland since yo ass so childish.”

“Then you could pick up a shift playing Goofy.”

“You tryna joke?”

“What,  _ me _ ?” she sing-songs coyly, pointing to herself. “No, never. I’d never  _ ever  _ try to joke on you. I kiss the ground you, the King of Oakland, walks on.”

“Yeah, kiss my ass instead, a’ight.”

She sets her glass next to Erik’s and pecks his face again. “We don’t have to do shit for my birthday. All I want is a baby pink Birkin and my toes sucked.” 

“Don’t nobody wanna suck your crooked-ass big toe.” 

“Except that you do, though, so suck my dick.” 

“Suck mine first.” 

Her hand brushes over the front of his swim trunks one quick time before gripping his half-erect length. “ _ Don’t _ play with me,” she threatens despite his predatory gaze. “I’ll rip this shit right off.”

“It’s gon’ hurt me now, but hurt you more later.” 

“I’ll just fuck T’Challa.” 

“And when Nakia beat yo’ ass, I’m not stepping in.” Despite the joking tone, he definitely means that. “Then I’ll set every last one of your wigs on fire.” 

Sienna loosens her hold to rub him through the material. “You like that,” she concludes, returning the look with one of her own. “All I gotta do is talk shit and you hard.” 

She’s right, but he forces himself to appear annoyed. “Unless you gon’ grow gills to suck it, get the fuck up off my shit.” 

The mischief in her eyes only increases, but she does as told and kisses his face a third time. “You gon’ get your taste,” she vows, hands back above the waist to run her hands over his arms and chest. “Just wait on it.” 

Erik doesn’t miss the tinge of evil laced in her tone. “Aye, quit playin’ ‘fore I make you a whole single mom up in this tub.” 

“Nigga, you couldn’t quit me if you tried. You love my annoying ass.” 

She’s right  _ again _ . 

She’s right  _ again _ , and she knows that. It’s irritating  _ as fuck.  _

If present day-Erik could tell his younger, angrier self that even after nearly murdering the little family he has left, overthrowing a centuries old monarchy, and then being dead for about twenty-four hours before being revitalized by said family that he’d find this woman, he wouldn’t believe him. 

In fact, that Erik would’ve shot present-day Erik for being a simp. 

Now he can’t help it—he really has no control over how he feels. The only other person he’s ever wanted to be better for is his father. 

Now that N’Jobu is gone, it’s different. It rocks him that he’s capable of feeling this way about someone for the first time in such a long time. Leave it to him to find his first and only love at this big age. 

Now he has to marry her. He literally has no other choice. 

He has to give her a ring, marry her, have babies, and spend a lifetime with her. 

_ Fuck _ . 

How did grinding to a Rihanna song and patching up a bloody leg lead to this? 

He won’t let it show, but he  _ loves  _ these feelings. For once, he  _ loves _ it here.

God, he loves her. 

_ Ain’t that some shit.  _

“Yeah, a’ight,” he mumbles in response and splashes the water dangerously close to her wig. 

  
  
  
  
  


“My stomach gon’ fuck around and eat itself waiting on this girl,” Erik mutters to CJ, rapping his knuckles against the kitchen table. “It only took me twenty minutes to put on some’ nice after she done rushed me about some dinner reservations. Now look where we at.” 

CJ shrugs through a hunger pain. “You not the one who had to go shopping with her to find the dress,” he retorts. “And then the shoes. Then the jewelry. Then the nail salon.”

“I been dealing with her lil’ busy ass buying everything in sight and shopping for four years now, and you couldn’t handle it for a day. Natural selection taking yo’ ass out. ” 

“I’m convinced she is the sole reason for capitalism.” 

Erik chuckles and nudges CJ’s shoulder lighty. “Just don’t do what I did and get with some spoiled brat, especially if they come from money.” 

“I hear y'all talking shit!” Sienna hollers from upstairs, footsteps stomping around the first level. 

“Hurry up!” Erik yells back, checking his watch. “We gon’ be late fucking with you!”

She doesn’t respond, but the continued stomps are a statement on their own. Erik slumps in his seat, shaking his head and scrolling through his phone. The birthday messages are still rolling in from people he’s never even met, but he’s appreciative nonetheless. 

What feels like hours is ten minutes before Sienna finally finishes getting ready and descends the stairs. CJ and Erik do double takes from between their phones and Sienna, looking like a crip wet dream. 

The ensemble consists of a blue velvet plunge neck dress, strappy blue heels—she’ll be complaining about her feet at some point—blue nails branded with a bandana pattern, and a navy blue eyeshadow beat accented with shimmery silver in the inner eye corner to match her glitzy jewelry. 

In short, she looks fucking good. 

“Fuck,” Erik mutters below his breath, openly staring at all the obvious ways the dress demands attention. He already knew she had ass and titties, but right now, she has  _ ass and titties.  _

And legs. 

And hips.

And face. 

“Damn, Sisi,” CJ pipes up. “You might’ve snapped.” 

Her glossy peachy-scented lips spread into a flattered beam. “Totally worth spending five hours in the store.” 

“I don’t know ‘bout all that, but  _ wow _ , you really showed out.” 

Sienna’s eyes avert to Erik. “You like?” Her tone sounds inquisitively deferential, as though she’d change if he doesn’t. It’s not like her to even ask, but staring like he doesn’t register her presence would elicit such a question. 

“Yeah,” he answers, snapping himself out of whatever blue tinted trance he’d fallen under at the sight of her. “You look—” His brain scrambles for an adjective. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

Sienna’s cocks her head sideways at him. “I look fuck.” 

“I mean, you look nice,” he tries again before grimacing. “Really nice.” 

How did he fuck around and forget how to talk? 

CJ snickers and shakes his head in solidarity with his godfather turning into a lovestruck joke who doesn’t have a grip on his own words. 

Even the understatement barely reaches its mark, and it shows clear as day on Sienna’s face. He might be blushing, but the wavy side part bang in her face obstructs her vision—and if she’s honest with herself, it makes her stomach flutter. 

“Okay, then.” She twirls for the front door and they follow like loyal subjects. “Y’all hungry?” 

  
  
  
  
  


Erik hasn’t stared at Sienna this much since they first met. 

Technically, he probably stared more those couple days on the basketball court prior to their actual introduction. 

It really doesn’t make any sense as to why he can’t take his eyes off of her tonight. Here the four of them sit in the private party room of one of the most expensive and exclusive restaurants in the city, being waited on royally, and he can’t look away. 

It’s slick at first and he’s only hyperaware when she glances over at him in the middle of crushing complimentary bread. 

“What?” she asks, patting her face. “I got some’ on my face?” 

“Nah, you good.” 

_ Really _ good.  _ Super _ good. 

Erik-might-run-out-to-the-trunk-for-the-ring-and-get-on-his-knee-even-though-he-said-he-wouldn’t kind of good. 

He makes no type of eye contact with the waiter when he orders, and  _ yes _ , he knows it’s rude and  _ maybe _ he usually wouldn’t, but he’s under a spell. Her perfume has to have crack or some sort of aphrodisiac in it because he’s tripping. 

“Hmm?” he hums at his mother, leaning in to hear her question since he missed it the first time. 

“I said, how’s the Outreach Center?” 

“Good,” he says. “Got a lot of new kids coming this summer for our science program. They excited ‘bout meeting Shuri.” 

“Have her or T’Challa been down recently?”

“Nah, T been busy getting his wedding in order, so he stay busy,” he answers, and without realizing it, he’s gripping Sienna’s thigh as if she’ll spring out of the booth if he doesn’t. She obviously doesn’t mind as she carries on her own conversation with CJ. 

“He ask you to be his best man?” 

Erik shakes his head. “Nah, Wakanda got they own protocol. They don’t really do that traditional shit.” 

“Well, shit.” She shrugs. “That woulda been nice. I’mma stow away on one of them fancy-ass planes they got so I can get myself  _ another  _ prince at the reception.”

“I guess every girl needs more than one in a lifetime,” Sienna agrees playfully as she downs her drink and side-eyes her man. 

“I dare you,” Erik scoffs. 

“Or what?” she tests with a poke on the dimple. “Besides, you ain’t come with a receipt, so I’m stuck with you anyway.” 

“Keep playin’ with me and see if I don’t pack up all your shit and ship you back to L.A.” 

“Is that any way to talk to the love of your life?” 

“Oh, you under the impression that I give a damn.” 

“Y’all irritating.” Krystal can’t help laughing. 

“This is foreplay for them,” CJ adds, earning him matching glares of disbelief from his godparents and more laughter from Krystal.

“You tryna talk real grown for somebody who ordered chicken tenders and fries,” Sienna reminds him. 

“Okay, well, why would they be on the menu if someone wasn’t going to order them?” he replies and then sips on his apple cider. “Riddle me that!” 

“He got you there, Sisi,” Krystal says. 

“Don’t encourage them,” Erik advises over an escaped giggle. “They will debate in circles all night if you let them.” 

“It’s no debate when I’m always right,” Sienna insists. 

  
  
  
  
  


On a regular day, Erik would’ve told Sienna to get the hell up out of his face asking for food when she’s got a whole plate in front of her, but the way his emotions are set up right now, he feeds her a piece of steak right off his fork without complaint. Krystal is tipsy, which makes everything she says ten times funnier especially when she starts telling Erik’s birth story in that sappy way mothers do when their kid has a birthday. 

“Wait, while we on the topic,” Krystal interrupts herself, reaching below the table for the gift bag she brought with her and then passing it to Erik. “I dug around storage and found some stuff you’d might want.”

The bag is filled to the brim of N’Jobu’s belongings, including clothes and journals. Even years later, the items still hold onto that distinct N’Jobu scent. 

“This all Pop’s?” he asks. 

“Some of it is,” she says wistfully. “There’s also your  _ baby  _ album,  _ baby  _ clothes,  _ baby  _ toys…”

Her sentence fades into the distance at the sharp look Erik tosses her way. 

“You nothing if not conspicuous,” he tells her, snorting at the sheepish titter she offers up. “Thank you, Ma. I ‘preciate it.”

“Yeah, you welcome, young man.” 

“Ooh, my turn!” CJ cheers and pushes forward a square gift box wrapped under jolly animated snowmen. “I couldn’t find no other wrapping paper.” 

“CJ, you know you ain’t have to get me anything,” he says, accepting the gift nonetheless. 

“Yeah, but I wanted to.”

Upon opening it, Erik lets out a huff at the fifty dollar Forever 21 gift card staring back at him in the suede gift box. Sienna hides a snicker behind her hand and does her very best not to scream. 

“CJ.” Erik says. 

“Yeah?”

He exhaled patiently. “Why did you wrap this?” 

“To make it look nice.” 

Sienna hides behind her bangs. “I know you fucking lying,” she says to herself. This is the most CJ shit CJ could do. 

“Do you not like it?” 

“No, I do.”  _ Does he?  _ “May I ask why this particular store?”

“Shuri said you like that store.” 

“ _ I _ don't even like that store,” Sienna whispers to herself.

Erik puts the top back on the box and places it in the bag with his father’s belongings. He’s going to have to talk with his cousin about how easily impressionable this young man is. 

“You know what? Thank you, CJ. Do me a favor and lose Shuri’s number.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Erik sits there awkwardly, trying and failing to not make eye contact with the waitstaff dancing and singing “Happy Birthday” while serving and flashing around sparklers. His family is fully enjoying the show and clapping along, being as corny as possible to make him uncomfortable. 

He thinks he’d rather die in Wakanda again than blow out the candles in his cheesecake sitting on the plate that has  _ Happy Birthday Eric  _ written with droopy chocolate syrup. Sienna catches his side eye and the reluctance in his body language as he blows out the candles on camera and posts the video to her Instagram. 

Killmonger fangirls  _ love _ this content. 

“Lemme get some,” she demands sweetly, and rests her chin on Erik’s shoulder. He obliges and feeds her piece after piece of cheesecake until it’s half gone. 

However, he’s not too occupied with doing so to notice that she signals to their waitstaff to pass the check to her. 

“‘Preciate it, bruh,” Erik says to the server, reaching right over Sienna to grab the check. Before he can open it, Sienna plucks it out of his hands to keep it at arm's length. 

“Quit playin’,” he grunts. 

“Nobody playin’.”

“Here we go,” CJ mumbles, but neither of them pay him any mind. 

“Gimme the check. Now.”

“Boy, fuck you.” 

“You think I’m joking.” He attempts to get it back from her but she nudges him away. 

  
“C’mon, E, don’t make me stab you on your birthday. Now, sit there and enjoy your cake.” 

“Gimme the check, lil’ girl.” 

“What you gon’ do if I don’t?” 

Krystal snorts and finishes off her Tequila Sunrise. “You know what? It’s past a bitch bedtime. Either way, one of you niggas paying for my lobster,” she says, swinging her purse over her shoulder. She then beckons CJ. “I’ll drop you off at your friend’s house.” 

Not having to be told twice, CJ is up and out of his seat in seconds. 

“Bye, y’all!” Krystal calls on her way out the private room, but neither of them turn from each other. “Happy birthday, E! Sisi, I’mma—”

“Lemme see it,” Erik insists, reaching again, but Sienna blocks his hands.

“See for what?”

“Them niggas irritating,” Krystal decides and leads CJ out. “Let’s go, boy.” 

“You done already spent enough on me today, so lemme just—” 

“Just nothing, nigga.” Sienna’s laugh is airy and carefree as he tickles special pressure points on her body in attempts to get the check from her. “Get off me or I’mma stab you.”

“So?” 

“If you don’t let me pay this shit, we not goin’ nowhere.” 

Erik shrugs. “I ain’t got nowhere to be.” 

Swift as the wind, Sienna escapes his hold long enough to dig in her clutch for her debit card and place it in the card slot. Erik almost snatches it, but she fights him off victoriously and just in time for when the server comes to retrieve it. 

“Disrespectful,” he declares once they’re alone. 

“Aw, c’mon, baby. It’s  _ your  _ birthday.” Sienna’s angelic coo evokes a wave of pleasure right through him. “I don’t be spoiling you the way you do me, so.” She ends the sentence with a shrug and sets her legs in his lap. 

“You do, in your own way,” he disagrees, running his hands up the immense span of her smooth legs and squeezing her meaty calf. “You be on your housewife shit for a nigga when you don’t have to be. My hair and skin stay nice ‘cus of you. You stay putting me onto new shit. You make life better.” 

Sienna’s cheeks grow hot and tinge red, but it’s not from her expensive blush. “Are you drunk?” 

“Nah.” 

“You wanna go home?”

He nods and leans forward for an open mouth, wet, and involved kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sienna doesn’t have to complain about her feet hurting to grant a bridal style lift in Erik’s arms from the car, through the house, and up to their bedroom. He sets her on the bed delicately and watches with lustful intent as she goes about removing her shoes and soothing her tense feet. 

“Want a foot rub?” he offers. 

“You feeling generous.” 

“Answer quickly before it runs out.”

Despite the dramatism of her makeup, her doe-eyes shine bright and unexpectedly chaste up at him under the warm light of their chandelier dimmed to its lowest setting. 

“It’s  _ your  _ birthday,” she reiterates in a whisper. “I should be  _ generous  _ with you.”

Miniature bolts of arousal attributed to simply being in his proximity flicker throughout her frame, so she eases to the edge of the bed to be that much closer. 

“Generous how?” he wonders, and her dilated pupils staring back answer very quickly. 

Her smile is shy, reminding him of her demeanor the very first time they had sex at least four years ago. How and why something so minor could remind him of that, he doesn’t know. But he does know  _ this  _ look she's giving him, and there’s no way he’s telling her no. 

The bomber jacket comes off first, landing somewhere on the floor along with Sienna’s shoes. Their gaze never breaks the entire time his shirt is unbuttoned and strewn as well. Sienna stands to remove his under shirt, uncovering his large arms and chest that make themselves very known as she caresses careful hands over him. 

“Gimme a second?” she says and nods to the bathroom. 

He side-steps out of her way, tracking every move of her shapely form from tossing her shoes in the closet and then disappearing into the bathroom. While she freshens up, he removes his clothes and most of his jewelry down to just boxer briefs and waits for her at the edge of the bed. 

The faucet shuts off, followed by a slight shuffling behind the bathroom door. The door opens, revealing a bashful, white silk, lace-trimmed lingerie set clad Sienna that gets him sitting upward.

“Happy birthday to me,” he murmurs. “Shit, girl.”

“Yeah, I figured you’d like it,” she suggests. 

He scoffs—that’s an understatement. “C’mere.” 

Once she’s within arm’s reach, he uses his hands to admire everything up close. 

“‘Member how you was talmbout getting another tattoo?” he says, kneading into the meat of her thigh. “You should get a big-ass jaguar right here on your thigh to let all these niggas know who you come home to.”

“Symbolism at its finest,” she says, and the hand scratching along his beard creeps to the side of his neck.“You should get S-I-E-N-N-A tatted right here to let all the bitches, niggas, or whoever the fuck else know who  _ you  _ belong to.” 

“Oh, I  _ belong _ to you now? I must look like Kunta to you.”

She laughs and shakes her head at how ridiculous he is. “You know what I mean, baby. You all mine.” 

“How you figure?”

“Like I said before, you couldn’t leave me even if you wanted to.” 

“Yeah, likewise, smartass.” Erik replies, going for her hips now. 

“Whatever, sir. I barely even like yo’ ass.”

“Then who you out there buying all this lacy shit for?” 

“Hopefully a nigga who’ll appreciate how good I look in it.” 

He nods, tongue in cheek as he rises to his feet and towers above her. The height difference is significant enough, but she unintentionally makes herself smaller by keeping her head down to avoid the intense focus he has on her. Obviously, she’s aware of how he’s been looking at her all day; she loves it, but  _ damn _ , it makes her nervous. 

Their eyes meet again when he lifts her head by the chin. Butterflies flutter beyond her stomach and right to her chest where her heart beats louder and faster the longer she looks at him. They also find their way inside her panties, but the flutters turn to throbs and leakage. 

“You fine as hell,” he declares, grabbing two handfuls of her backside. “I’m not gon’ ever get enough of yo’ ass even if you are a brat. So, yeah, you right that I can’t leave you. I won’t. But, I also don’t wanna go nowhere so it don’t matter.” 

Sienna knows when he’s being genuine and when he’s sarcastic, and this is one of those genuine moments. She huffs out a short breath and resists pouting for lack of how to react to being told exactly what she wants to hear. 

“See, there you go.” He flicks her fat lips. “Brat.” 

“You already gon’ get some ass. No need to be all nice to me,” she purrs. 

“I love you, though.” 

Sienna pops up on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his fervently. He instantly reciprocates, hoisting her up by her thighs and sitting them at the edge of the bed with ease. Lips never disconnecting, their hands explore wherever they can reach in impatient attempts to be closer. Their tongues swirl around the other’s messily, intertwining and connecting in a heap of passion that emits pants and moans from both of their mouths. 

She pulls back first to see that his pupils are now blown wide too. 

Her finger wipes at the smeared lip gloss on his nose, but the action is in vain when she connects them again for more. Her hips cant forward and back against him, and the thin material of their undergarments serves as a minimal barrier between them; she doesn’t need to grind against him to tell he’s getting hard. 

He doesn’t have to put his hands down her panties to tell she’s soaked, but he does it anyway. A moan surfaces from deep down within her core at the mere glide of his fingers against her folds.

“Talmbout you barely like me, but look at you,” he teases, exploring her further by rubbing the tips of his middle and index finger over her clit like the devil he is. “Wet as fuck.” 

Her hips move on their own account, this time against his hand, and she moans again and again every time they do. Erik follows her ministrations with his hands and slips his middle and ring finger inside like nothing. 

“Fuck,” she gasps against his lips, legs shaking just slightly at the intrusion. 

“Yeah?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” she replies with another gasp when his fingers slip out of her panties to present themselves between them. Sienna’s sticky arousal coats and shines each thick digit down to the knuckles. 

Without a second thought, his index finger is in his mouth and that alone brings on another intense flutter throughout Sienna’s body. 

“How I taste?” she wonders. 

“Sweet as a bitch,” he answers gruffly and brings his hand to her mouth. She tastes herself and shuts her eyes under the sheer pleasure of gingerly sucking his finger and grinding herself against him for some sense of purchase. 

“Yeah, you sweet, aren’t you, Princess?” 

“Mhm.” The nickname has her nipples hard and tender and now, she’s  _ really _ fluttering. 

“I been knew you was, girl,” he tells her, removing his fingers slowly from between her puckered lips and snaking it around her neck. “That’s how I knew I had to have yo’ fine ass.” 

“ _ Stop _ ,” she sighs between them even if it’s the exact opposite of what she wants. Erik is Erik, but when he’s nice, it’s overwhelming in the best way. That niceness is why she’s head over heels now. 

“Don’t be all like that.” His tone is loving with an edge of sternness that turns her pliant. “Aye, look at me.” 

She obeys, eyebrows lifting at the middle while her hands settle around his wrist. His other hand creeps up and over her squishy middle and fondles over her breasts. 

“C’mon.” He lets her neck go and shifts them around to put her on her back. “Lemme look at you.” 

Kneeling above her, Erik takes Sienna in like it’s his first time ever seeing her. Every line, curve, and roll of her full-figured frame rivals the likes of goddesses. Here she is splayed out with her stunning face, soft edges, long limbs, and addicting aura that Erik cannot get enough of. 

“You so pretty," he comments, running his long, wandering fingers along the length of Sienna’s wonderland of a body and leaving minuscule hairs at attention in the wake of his touch. “Damn.”

When he reaches the end of her body, he grips a foot and momentarily admires her pedicure while her chest rises and falls in anticipation to accommodate her heartbeat. He pecks along the edges of her foot, down her ankle, across her calf, and then uses his teeth to nip into her thigh in between butterfly kisses. 

Muscle memory has her legs opening before he can spread them himself, making him chuckle at her eagerness. He keeps her legs separated with both hands so he can nudge the tip of his nose right at her entrance over her silk panties to inhale. 

“You  _ smell _ sweet, too,” he continues. 

She could cry at the gentleness of his lips kissing hers even through the material, but she keeps it together as best she can. “ _ E _ ,” she moans blissfully. “ _ Please _ ?”

He takes that as permission to hook his finger into the waistband of the silk panties and tug down to reveal her freshly shaved, shining mound. The panties end up somewhere on the floor with the rest of his clothes, but he doesn’t care to check when her pussy glistening back at him demands every bit of his affection. 

With every lick he cherishes upon her, Sienna wears down on her bottom lip, eyes fluttering in a struggle to stay open to watch Erik excitedly slurp her down. Each moan that emits from Sienna's mouth is dirtier and needier than the last, encouraging Erik’s tongue to further plunge in, out and all over her pretty entrance. The desperation to feed like this is the last time he’ll taste her manifest beyond his tongue and travels to his arms gripping her thighs so she can’t run away. If she had the strength to articulate herself, she might beg him to ease up and give her a moment. 

“ _ Baby _ ,” Sienna whines, pushing herself forward to chase the slip and slide of his tongue. " _ Yes… baby, yes... _ ”

The hum of affirmation he lets out confirms what she already knows—he’s never going anywhere, and she would kill him if he did. 

He spits right on it and dribbles up every last drop of them on his way to sucking her clit like there’s a fruity surprise waiting in the middle. She nearly screeches, but her breath gives out, leaving her a panting mess fisting the comforter. She loses the battle with herself and squeezes her eyes shut to get away from his heated glare. 

“Uh-uh,” he protests, pulling his mouth away from her. “Look at me.”

“But,  _ E— _ ”

“You gon’ look at me while I eat this pussy,” he decides. He then licks a drooling stripe from her opening right to the sensitive clit hidden beneath the fat of her lips. Despite her body’s refusal, she props herself up on an elbow to fully experience her man diving in and making her squirm like a bug. 

“ _ Fuck... _ ” she groans, scratching Erik’s scalp with her extended hand, fingers conducting on a mind of their own when they tug lightly on his short, disheveled locks unraveing out of their braids to guide his lips just to where they need to be. “ _ Baby, fuck… _ ”

He brings her to the brink several times, denying her and pulling away to leave tender bites on her inner thigh every time she’s ready to burst. A hybrid of frustration and  ecstasy  form in her eyes the third time he does it, so she does her best to hide when he gives her lower lips one last kiss and kneels above her again. 

“You a’ight, baby girl,” he reassures her in hushed sincerity. It’s not a question, but she nods regardless to confirm he’s right. “Give Daddy a kiss.” 

Sienna tastes herself on him when they connect, groaning aloud at the use of his special nickname. In the midst of the heated exchange, she reaches toward the tented front of his boxer briefs where his dick stands heavy and erect. 

“Pull it out,” he commands against her lips and keeps his focus on her expressions as her hand removes his boxers and it springs free. “Good girl.”

She strokes him from tip to base, revelling at the weight of it in her hands and how slick her hand slides up and down. 

“That’s all you.” 

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” 

“Lay down.” 

He complies with a grin and keeps his eyes trained on how supple she moves before him, body arched perfectly while face to tip with his dick. 

Her tongue laps over the slit first before encasing the whole head and gulping him down. Drool escapes between her lips, lubricating the descent towards Erik’s coily, kempt pubic hair. After catching a breath, she's bobbing her head back up, swirling the tip quickly and repeating the process. 

“There you go, baby,” he grunts and tucks the bang out of her face. “ _ Yeah, that’s right… _ ” 

Not only does it feel good when Sienna sucks his dick, but it looks good, too. She does so with such grace and dedication, and it never fails to get his toes curling and heart racing because of how beautiful she is. 

The whole act is delicate from how reverently she sucks, the hollowness of her usually puffy cheeks as she does so, her pert, pink lips, and the seductive stare in her drooped eyes surrounded by feathery eyelashes. 

"Just like  _ that _ ," Erik encourages under his breath. "Witcho pretty ass." 

Sienna slurps up the excess pre-come leaking from the slit and spits it right back onto him to aid her hand in dual suction. The mental camera in Erik's has his photographic memory working overtime to remember this exact moment and how skilled she is at worshipping him the way he had her. 

Wanton moans slip out as she continues taking him deep, just about hitting the back of her throat. Erik stares down at her like she told him she’d bought him the world, and that plus his tiny nods are all the motivation she needs to keep going. 

“ _ Good girl,” _ he exhales, moving her bang again to enjoy the sight of saliva and pre-come gathering in a white ring in her mouth stretched around his girth. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

She stills longer than usual around him, moving nothing but her tongue in drenched laps around his tip as she would a lollipop. His hands cup around Sienna’s face so to meet her pump for lick within the warmth of her mouth. Given his size, the tip nudges the soft tissue of her throat every time he thrusts, resulting in spit profusely running down his length beyond her lips enveloping him. 

It sure is a sight to see. 

The sensation bubbling around his nervous system is almost too much too quickly just from watching Sienna work him over. As much as he'd like to come in the confines of her mouth and watch Sienna swallow every drop, he'd rather finish inside of her pussy and kiss her when he does. 

He motions her off of him, so she pulls back, leaving a string of saliva clinging to the slit of his penis. Erik follows the trail of spit and pre-come back to Sienna’s panting lips, savoring the image before gravity breaks the string apart.

“C'mere," he slurs, guiding Sienna forward for another round of lewd kisses that travel across her lips, along her jaw, and then behind her ear. 

“I know it’s your birthday, but please don’t make me ride,” she chuckles and takes his dick back in hand to idly stroke.

“Don’t trip,” he utters, teeth latching onto her neck and growling playfully. Her chuckle turns into a moan and then back into a laugh when his kisses tickle along her chin to reach the other cheek. “I’mma take care of you. Show me that pussy.” 

Her body responds instantly without her brain even registering the command, and she’s on her back, giddy as ever to expose herself to him. The view up at him is one she wouldn’t mind waking up to every morning, noon, and night if possible. 

“You pretty as hell,” she tells him as he settles between her legs to align them. His eyebrow flies up as if to ponder just how much she means it. 

“Yeah?” he gruffs. 

She nods. “I love you, too.” 

He pauses, eyes flitting around and searching for her face for any micro-expressions that might say otherwise. There are none, and for a moment, he feels foolish for doing so. 

“You mean that shit.” 

“Always.” 

Erik hums to himself as he teases his dick between the edges of her folds, applying slight pressure at the entrance just to hear the sounds escaping her.

“ _ E _ ,” she squeaks, turning her head to the side and hiding her face against his wrist propping him above her when he inches in. “ _ Oh, my god _ …”

“Nah, don’t look away.” He pulls his wrist back to cup her chin and force their gazes to meet. “Keep ‘em on me, Princess.” 

Her focus involuntarily averts the longer she focuses on him, his beautiful face, and that lovestruck regard designated for her specifically. “You good?” he asks, moving his wrist back in its original place when he’s certain she won’t look away again. 

With her nod as consent, Erik pulls his hips a couple of inches back to roll them forward and bury himself to the hilt inside Sienna’s body. As precious as it is breathy, her whimper rings out into the room and hits somewhere deep in him. Her legs try coiling in, but he keeps them spread by the ankles as he repeats the motion again and again. 

“ _ Shit, baby… _ ” she exhales, pursing her plump lips in silent request. His hand cups her cheek again, bringing her in for the kiss and keeping their foreheads pressed together in the deepest form of intimacy of their night. She can’t look away if she tried because he’ll be there to obstruct her line of sight. 

Erik pushes deeper, pumping his hips just a few seconds faster, motivated by the urgency glassing over Sienna’s eyes and squelching from their combined bodies. Crescent shapes dig into his arm from Sienna’s nails clawing deep into the flesh. She let out another whimper, awed by the fullness of his dick rubbing against the soft slick walls of her tight hole. 

“Faster,” she mutters between short breaths. “E... _ please _ ?”

“ _ Shhh _ ,” he hushes. “I gotchu, baby girl.” 

He rolls his hips back enough so that his balls pull away from her ass and push back, unable to stop the gasp he exhales onto her collarbone when the friction hits him at his lower stomach. The spark surges through Sienna as well, tightening her grasp around Erik’s arms like it’s the one thing tethering her to Earth. 

“Just like that, E…  _ Keep going. _ ” 

He does keep going, looking for the right thing to say when he pulls back and presses their faces together again. Their lips tap together in tired attempts at kisses that result panting in each other’s open mouths. 

“That’s good, baby?” he assures softly to which she nods her head. “ _ Yeah _ ?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

His chain dangles right above her face when he pulls back and up even higher to caress and squeeze wandering hands over her breasts. 

“Can’t believe you this damn fine, fucking with me.” 

Sienna giggles, chomping on the thick band of his chain. 

Erik leans back on his knees to frame Sienna’s waist with his large hands for leverage when he starts thrusting at a more diligent pace. Wet sounds of his hips slapping against Sienna’s cheeks reverberated throughout the bedroom, bouncing off the walls in harmony with her escalating cries. 

Teeth bared around his jewelry, she affectionately calls him every cute nickname her brain can conjure up. He can’t help laughing at how precious she still is even as she takes him at such speed and vehemence. 

“ _ Yeah _ ,” he sighs, thumbs pressing into her mushy middle. “Yeah, fine as hell…  _ take that _ …” 

“Boy, if yo’ weird ass don’t stop playing with my goddamn stomach— _ fuck, baby. _ .. _ ooh, fuck… _ ”

“Mhm,” he growls, slapping her thigh just to see it jiggle. “Shut that ass right up.” 

“Shut up,” she breathes. “ _ Fuck _ , I hate you…”

“Lyin’ ass. ” 

Any retort she has dies out on the way out of her mouth and morphs into a libidinous mantra of Erik’s name, effectively confirming his statement. His hips cease gradually, kissing the foot settled on his shoulder with a smirk. 

Her trembling legs flop from his grasp and to the side and without a moment’s hesitation, he yanks her by the hip to position her on all fours. 

“C’mon, Princess,” he demands, palming her ass with one hand while the other glides up her spine. “Assume the position.” 

Sienna arches downward, presenting herself to Erik. He slaps both cheeks, teases her entrance just as she did before and picks up as if they never stopped. This angle doesn’t have the previous position’s depth, but the point still gets across because her legs refuse to stop shaking. 

“Yeah,  _ that’s it _ ,” he whispers. “Good girl.”

“I’mma good girl,” she agrees, fucking him back in a reckless chase of the orgasm building right where his hand is massaging her clit in slow circles. “ _ Fuck, E _ … Baby, I’m...it’s—”

  
“Yeah… That’s it.  _ That’s it _ .” 

He positions himself at an angle atop her that turns her prolonged cries to screams and her limbs to jelly. As sweet as he’s been tonight, it doesn’t change that he  _ is  _ a demon on the low that decides a chokehold is appropriate anchorage while he demolishes her beyond the planes of her physical existence. 

Faces adjacent but not touching, Sienna’s eyes cross adorably to watch Erik’s focused expression as he slews in and out of her at a rate that makes her want to get her entire body tattooed with jaguars in his honor. Jolts of euphoria strike right up her spine at an upward arch and release out of her mouth in a debauched, “ _ Fuck, I love you, N’Jadaka! _ ” 

Stars dance in front of Sienna’s vision when her eyes cross again and a gust of wind escapes her lungs. Her hands fly around Erik’s forearm, clinging for dear life while everything from the top of her head to the tips of her toes tense. Unbridled twitches brought on by the orgasm running its course through her frame overtake her as she drenches Erik’s hand and her own stomach with squirt. 

The screams turn to intermittent squeaks that are pure music to his ears. “Yeah, that’s all  _ you _ .” His words are a jumbled mess against her temple. “Just like that.  _ Fuck _ . All for Daddy.”

“Y- _ yes _ ,” she stammers even when it takes too much to even speak. “Keep going _. Please, keep going… _ ”

No part of her goes untouched by the second wave of ecstasy rushing through her body. She whimpers his name this time and the corners of her eyes water as she inhales for a semblance of breath. 

“So damn sweet,” he babbles, body seizing around hers as if it were possible for her to be closer. It doesn’t take much for him to get there when she’s so soft, smelling this good, and pleading for him to come inside her. 

His own breath is snatched right out of his body in the midst of expediting his pace with thoughtless finesse per her request. The wave hits him just when she turns her head as best she can to kiss him, and he emits a strangled yell right against her mouth as he freezes and comes deep within her.

The withering sounds of his climax ring loud and clear in her ears as their highs ebb. His hips stagger, riding out the residual feeling for another ten or so seconds before his strokes slacken and then eventually stop .  Overcome with fatigue, they collapse among each other, leaving nothing but entangled sweaty, panting bodies. 

Sienna’s breaths bleed into light snoring. Erik litters her shoulder with butterfly pecks that resemble  _ I love you, I want you,  _ and  _ I need you. _

_ That  _ Erik would definitely be sick right now. 

Present Day-Erik would shoot that nigga if he had anything to say about it. 

He carefully pulls out of her, redresses in a pair of basketball shorts, and then heads to the bathroom for her makeup wipes, eyelash storage case, scarf, and bonnet. 

She curls up even further into herself, blindly reaching out for a pillow to snuggle that gets snatched to avoid makeup staining. He plucks her falsies from her eyes and places them in their cute, pink case. The wipes get the majority of her makeup off, save for stubborn eyeliner and mascara. Somehow, she doesn’t stir as he wraps and ties the scarf around her edges and tucks the wig into the bonnet. 

When he comes back from putting the eyelash case away, she’s cuddling his pillow to her face. “Aye,” he calls softly to her sleeping figure. “Baby.”

She’s  _ knocked _ . 

“Wore that ass out,” he scoffs, and grabs a pair of gym shorts from her side of the closet to dress her. Her limbs are like jelly as he unravels her from the little ball she’s made of herself. 

“E?” Her voice oozes exhaustion.

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” 

“I know,” he tells her and adjusts the shorts to sit comfortably on her hips. 

“E?”

“Yes?”

“Happy birthday.” 

Erik grins and kisses her cheek. “Take yo’ ass to sleep.” 

This is without a doubt the best birthday he’s had in a  _ very _ long time. 


End file.
